Conventionally, a color gamut mapping process needs to be executed in a device-independent color space in order to perform color matching on two devices that are different from each other in terms of color gamut. More specifically, an input point in the first color space that is dependent on the first device is converted to a point in a color space such as a CIELAB color space that is device-independent. Subsequently, processes including a color gamut compression process (gamut mapping process) are executed in the device-independent color space and then the point is converted to an output point of the second color space that is dependent on the second device. The gamut mapping process is generally executed, maintaining the hues in the device-independent color space as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-225131.
However, with the above-described gamut mapping process, the color gradations can be damaged severely by the gamut mapping when the gamut contour differs remarkably between the first color space and the second color space.